1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine which can carry out processing, such as gate cutting, compression or the like on a resin injected and filled in a mold from the outside of the mold.
2. Background Art
There is already known an injection molding machine which can carry out processing, such as gate cutting, boring, compression or the like by external operation before a molten resin injected and filled in a cavity in a mold is cooled and solidified.
However, processing in the mold in this type of conventional molding machine is carried out by providing processing pins in a movable mold together with projecting pins. Therefore, this type of molding machine has such problems that the installation positions of the processing pins are restricted, gate cutting must be carried out through a projecting plate having a plurality of projecting pins, and the projecting pins and processing pins must be double-structured according to type of product to attain the object of the present invention.